Harry's 5th year Trial
by Luke Dragneel
Summary: One-Shot. This is how I pictured it to go if Harry wasn't so whiny and didn't take after Ron in his studies. Dumbledore doesn't show up in time to interrupt said Hearing. Sorry if you find it too short. If any of you want, you can take it and use it for your stories, just give me heads up so I can read it too. ,.,


Author's Note: Ok everyone, this is a plot bunny that attacked me like the bunny from Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail. so yeah, expect a more cloak and dagger Slytherin from Harry along with the Bluntness only a Gryffindor can manage. I will stick to mostly cannon related info, like what classes he is taking and where he was living at, but don't expect me to give it a more Slytherin tint, after all he knows his Gryffindor side won't help him, so suspect him to have been using his Slytherin side during school, like with grades and reading. He does have a invisibility cloak that we rarely see used.

Harry James Potter, a 15 year old Gryffindor male Wizard that somehow managed to get himself on trial for saving both his and his cousin's live from what can only be described as soul sucking corpses called Dementors. He had arrive at the Ministry three hours early after almost interrogating one Arthur Weasley on how to reach the Ministry of magic from the muggle side as well as the foo address, though he would rather not have lost his lunch and dignity, thank you very much! he then on a suspicion that Fudge would try to drag him name through the dirt as much as possible he managed to get one of the bustling Ministry workers to point out where the criminal charges for the Wizengamot and if they where convening soon. It was through this worker that the young man found out that there was indeed a Disciplinary hearing happening in an hour in Courtroom 10 on level ten in about an hour.

So he decided that he would arrive earlier than expected and practice some more on his flute, both his whittling skills and his flute skills. He had, in his spare time, read several books on both wizarding law and whittling, the former because of his third year with Sirius and the latter he had started with a year before his Acceptance letter from Hogwarts. It was something to both keep the boredom away and something slightly soothing in it's hands on activity. He had found that he had a flair for the arts, mostly in would carving. The flute he had gotten from his friend, Hagrid, began as little more than a carved up stick before Harry found a how to manual to make flutes and a actual wooden flute, which he took apart faster than if Mr. Weasley was given a brand new car to tinker on. After that, he recrafted the flute from Hagrid first into a working flute, then he added little designs here and there, slowly turning it into a work of art. He also added in symbols that he thought would look appeasing until he later found out that they where in fact not made up symbols, but actual magic runes. after finding this out he deviled into runes and their uses, after all he didn't want to add something that would turn his innocent flute into a magical flamethrower.

So far his personal flute told more of his story than any words that left his mouth, every year a magical creature of importance to him was added. First year had a bold Unicorn galloping down the shaft with a Centaur, Second year was the dread Basilisk fighting Fawkes the Phoenix, Third year was a Grim and a Hippogriff with their heads bowed to each other, Fourth year had a Hungarian Horntail roaring and a Sphinx sitting with a slight quirk in her lips and a almost tender look in her slitted eyes that you would expect from a mother lioness watching her cubs and all throughout this were the runes carved into it with skillfully done Celtic knot-work Each creature was colored in excruciating detail so as to capture the likeness of each creature, while the runes where plated in a delicate rose quartz that was close to blood red in color while the knot work was done in a almost jade emerald green that matched the young artist's eyes in eerie detail. This conglomeration of magical creatures, though out of place in their seemingly randomness, had the look of beauty that would be coveted by muggle artist around the world. It truly was awe inspiring, especially when played by someone who is a master of the flute. with a practiced hand, Harry began to play that beautiful piece of art, losing himself to its lovely concoction that drew all that heard its unearthly beauty. when he stopped fifteen minutes before the hearing was to begin, he was startled to find that almost the entire room was filled with both Members of the Wizengamot and the Unspeakables that neighbored the courtroom. The most notably absent among them was one Lucius Malfoy, Minister Fudge, and Albus Dumbledore.

Harry had just finished the last note on his finely crafted flute when he heard the notable groan when he had finished his symphony of sounds, and noted more than a few where misty-eyed. He took this chance to look around the Courtroom to see the faces of those that would be judging him soon. He saw some people he recognized, such as the Longbottom Matriarch and Diggory Patriarch. The famous young male also noticed a stern woman who reminded hims of a cross between Professor McGonagall and a more mature Susan Bones who, if Harry had to guess, would be Tonks' Top Boss. Said young woman had looked to have graying auburn colored hair that showed that while she was young compared to the Longbottom Matriarch, she had seen and done her fair share not to even mention her position as the Head of the DMLE. She also had an air of fairness to her that put a small smile on his face, knowing that at least one person in this farce of a trial would hear him out first before rendering judgement.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I am glad you came early as I have a few questions for you that I have wanted to ask, both on the professional level and personal. Would you mind answering them form me please?" The woman, presumably Madam Amelia Bones, asked in a tone of one adult talking to another. That tone more than anything she could have done gained her more respect from him than anyone else.

"It would seem you have me at a disadvantage madam, as you know my name but I do not truly know yours. And between you and me, I normally try to avoid being embarrassed as much as possible." The young Potter said with a lopsided grin that unknowingly would normally turn any female to so much putty in his hands. The young woman in front of him barely managed to keep from breaking her professional air. "Ah, yes, I would be Amelia Bones, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones, and Head of the DMLE. I will be referred to as Madam Bones during the trial, now will you answer my questions?" At his nod, she continued.  
"First, I would Like to inquire about your current residence? As Head of the DMLE, I have been trying to find your residence for quite some time. After all, someone needed to tell you that your parents left a will for you to read when you became eligible, and see as you where in a magically binding Tournament for magical adults you have met that requirement."

All Harry could do was nod at that point, after all, he had wondered that very same thing when he found out about the magical world and his parents part in it. After all, someone in hiding is not going to just not write a Will, whether or not one or the other was going to die. "That said, now where or how did you aquire that beautiful instrument?" At this the young man let out a chuckle and his chest slightly swelled before answering with a more sober air. "This, Madam, is one of my own creations. You see I had started to learn how to whittle about a year before I found out I was a wizard from Hagrid, well he got me for a Christmas two presents, an album of pictures of my parents and a flute that could only be called small to someone of his size. It was rough all around, but it was one of my first ever Christmas presents so I decided to at the end of the year use some of my gold converted into muggle money and buy an actual flute that worked. I already was proficient enough to both carve out the pieces from other pieces of wood, I just needed a guide which was the actual flute I bought. after working it enough times I was quite good at getting them to work, I started to decorate them with my own carvings and whatever sprung to mind. But for the one Hagrid gave me as a present, I decided to use my past experience in magical animals that left the biggest impressions on me, starting from my first year in Hogwarts."

You could tell that the woman's attention was on this story, as where several others while others still where trying to be inconspicuous about their interest in the story. Harry, the young man at the center of it, was lost in his memories. "I decided to only put two down for each year otherwise even Hagrid's flute would have been filled before the end of third year. I also found a strange urge to and in symbols that I had never seen before but knew what they meant, that was before third year where I happened to glance at my friend Hermione's Ancient Runes book and realized I could literally see exactly what those symbols meant without actually reading it, some of them I even matched the symbols and meanings of the symbols on my flute. What you see before you is that work that is still incomplete. From first year, I saved a Unicorns life from a wraith-like creature that was feeding on her blood and met the Centaurs Bane and Firenze. In Second year was the mysterious 'Heir of Slytherin' attacks, to me it was less Slytherin and more Gryffindor to just state you returned and will be targeting muggleborns. That was the first year I got shunned by almost the entire school because I was able to talk to snakes, which I didn't know was a specialized thing until my friends took me aside to tell me. Tell me this, Madam, if I was this 'Heir', why would I first wait a year before attacking and even reveal that I have such a ability so carelessly to the entire school? the simple answer is that I wasn't and that I didn't know the first thing about it. I found out what the Monster was, a Basilisk, and with the help of Fawkes the Phoenix I was able to put out my lineage's gift, The Sword of Gryffindor which I than used to kill said beastie at the cost of having my are pierced by one of its fangs." At this everyone in the room gasped at the thought of such a thing happening, some even scoffed at it thinking he had made it up until said Phoenix flamed in on his shoulder. "Ah, Fawkes, I have been wanting to thank you for blinding that overgrown snake and providing me with the tears to live after such a bite. I still wonder how it missed my elbow by mere centimeters, but I nevertheless owe you my life. Make use of it any way you would like.  
Happy to see his friend, he petted him and scratched under is beak where he couldn't scratch it himself. after this, Harry returned to his describing of the of third year. He then noticed the time, he decided that he shouldn't delay them any further from their seats. "I'm sorry everyone, but the _Hearing_ is going to start in about two minutes and I don't wish to keep you from your busy lives any longer with my boring life story. Sorry for keeping you from your seats."  
And with that all the gathered Wizengamot members took there seats just in time for the Minister and Malfoy to make their way in to the chambers and up the to there seats without even glancing at the straight back chair in the middle of the room. The Minister then began the trial like hearing with words that would forever condemn him and his supporters.  
"Order, Order in the Court! We are here for the Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August into the offenses committed by one Harry James Potter, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, resident of Number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Seeing as Mr. Potter has decided to not appear before this court, I propose that we send out a squad of Aurors to_ apprehend _him an charge him with the standard charge for skipping a trial before his peers of one month in Azkaban. Do I hear any Objections to following standard protocol?"  
It was at this moment that the young Potter got a Cheshire cat sized grin on his face that would have made goblins proud of the predatory look of it. "Yes Minister, I think we should follow standard protocol, but if you hadn't been trying to condemn me you would have noticed that I have been here the _entire_ time! You have just given me all the proof I need that not only are you the one behind the Prophet's dragging my name through the mud and have been biasedly attacking my person, trying to limit me from all that I can be."  
As soon as the Potter Scion had begun Fudge's head had snapped up to him, his eyes going from a deer in the headlights with the blood drained from his face to a very accurate impersonation of his Uncle Vernon. Before the Minister had time to protest, Harry was on him again.  
"By the way Minister Fudge, you should add on Scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Black seeing as I happen to be the Heir of said house through the blood of my paternal grandmother, one Dorea Black and being the godson of the last Heir of Black, whether or not he betrayed my family, makes me the next in line unless stated otherwise by said godfather. But that aside, we are here for my casting the Patronus Charm in front of a muggle."  
At this Harry laughed at the faces of both Fudge and Malfoy. Fudge then tried to steam roll over the last Potter with questions that where both damaging to his image and mentality.  
"Are you admitting to knowingly casting the Patronus Charm in front of a muggle even though you were notified that you shouldn't do magic in the presence of Muggles?" Fudge said, trying to imitate the glare of a Basilisk.  
"That, my dear Minister, is up to debate. After all, does not the law state that it has to be a muggle who doesn't yet know about magic, do you happen to know the name of said Muggle? Or even the last name of my muggle relatives that I live with?" Harry ask, unfazed by the glare he was receiving, after all a Dark Lord leaves a much better impression than the Minister when it came to glares. The Minister, though was feeling just a slight bit of doubt that his plans would work.  
"The Muggles you live with are the Dursleys and the muggle is one Dudley..." The Minister trailed off but Harry continued for him.  
"That would be my cousin, one Dudley Dursley. Who is in the know about Magic, seeing as he not only lived in the same house as me, but was raised by magic hating muggles. Now, as to why I cast the Patronus, it should be plenty obvious as to why as that particular bit of N.E.W.T. level magic only has two uses: being a messenger for when you need to send a message that is quicker than an owl and the second more frequent use for it is to drive off Dementors, which is how I learned to use it. After all, The Dementors took quite a nasty liking to me in my third year, normally leaving me pasted out from their drain. I fine it Ironic that our best DADA teacher was a supposed Dark Creature taught me how to defend the best against another Dark Creature. I have been able to cast a corporeal Patronus since the end of third year that was strong enough to cast away a hundred or so Dementors. I would never use that kind of magic unless it was needed, see as it only has one use to me."  
Harry watched as Fudge's color turned a ugly shade of purple, while Malfoy turned the most interesting shade of pink he had ever seen. It was during this lapse that the most horrid sound arouse, causing Harry to not only flinch but almost clear his seat thinking someone had let in one of Hagrids Blasted-Ended Skrewts. As he looked for the source of the sound, several of the more stern members chuckled just load enough to be heard before he spotted the nauseatingly pick toad woman standing up with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. Harry then let out a relieved sigh before saying to her. "Dear God woman! Don't ever make that sound again! You sounded like one of those bloody Blasted Ended Skrewts from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" This of course set off those who had been chuckling before into full blown laughter as the toad-like woman's smile turned into a scowl and her face turned a dark red before she shouted out at him. "How dare you! Do you know who I am!?"  
At this the young Heir tilted his head slightly to the side before a mischievous grin bloomed on his face. "Well, I'm no mind reader nor am I a muggle healer, but I would say someone with what the muggles call a Superiority Complex and OCD. That would be in wizard terms would be that your head is as big as a Centaur's tush and ingrained need for everything to have a place, whether it be as simple as putting pencils on the right side of your desk while paper goes on the right to labeling all non-purebloods as Halfbreeds or Mudbloods."  
As he watched her scowl deepen, he saw several faces light up with realization, while others where dumbstruck at the accuracy of his words.  
"If so, then no, I do not know who you are nor do I care as your opinion of those like me is in unfounded reasoning that is fantastical. You probably also believe that muggles are taking magic from purebloods, which is first off impossible if they don't know about the Wizarding World, therefore if the muggles don't know magic exist until we wizards inform them that their child is magical, then how did the term muggleborn come into being?"  
Harry paused to both catch his breath and let that information sink in before dropping another bomb shell on them. "You also realize the term 'pureblood' is incorrectly used now adays too, right?" That caught every one of the members attention so he continued before he could be interrupted. "After all, Wizards had to come from somewhere, and none of us look like fairies or dragons, so we began in our earliest roots as muggleborns. A 'Pureblood' would be a magical wizard and a magical witch having children, while a 'halfblood' is what one Tom Marvolo Riddle is, one muggle parent and one magical parent. I can see several of you are confused as to why I chose specifically this Tom Marvolo Riddle out of the blue. That is because we all know him, after all most of you are still too afraid to say his name. Was that a big enough hint or do you need more?"  
He watched as there was still some confused faces in the crowd, but Madam Bones' eyes where twinkling in a very mischievous way waiting for someone to take the bait. Finally Fudge spat out. "Out with it boy! Who are you talking about!?"  
Instead of answering, Harry took out his Wand and carved the name in flames in front of him, paused so everyone got a good look at it before flicking his wand through it making the letters rearrange themselves into that very same message he read in his second year. He watched as realization struck the supporters of the Dark Lord and the pale faces of all those who realized they had been afraid of a fictional name. Then came His final addition to this little impromptu coup.  
"Now, who here has ever even hear of his last name, even though he claims to be the heir of Slytherin? And you, Minister, take council from a 'Former Death Eater'" you could feel the air quotes around Former Death Eater let alone see him making them with his fingers. "Who, might I add, did not take any form of Truth serum to prove that he is beyond a shadow of a doubt innocent of such terrorist activity. Oh, and I might as well throw in there that the supposed mass murderer Sirius Black's only known crime is breaking out of a prison he was wrongfully put in. His cousin Bellatrix was given a trial and she wasn't even in line to inherit the Blacks estate, where is Sirius Black's trial? Why would Sirius Black elegidly Confundus me and two others if he was looking to kill me and had already proved that he was a mass murderer. Finally, the Dark Lord is just that, a Dark Lord. Is there not magic out there that such a cold-blooded killer as him would use to come back from the dead? After all, he was in the biggest library on magic in the world in his youth, all it would take is to be able to get into the restricted section, which as a prefect and Head Boy is quite easy. Now you tell me if its not possible to come back from death?"

And with that, Harry stood up to wait for the Wizengamot to adjourn so that he could get on with his own personal magic, whittle and playing the flute...

The End

A.N.: Thank you for reading, I am just glad I got rid of that evil bunny with my own personal Holy Hand Grenade. Please Read & Review, I don't even care if you flame me for this one, I will gladly "Thank you ma'am/sir, may I please have another?"


End file.
